


fated.

by haechieprint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agent!Jaemin, Agent!Mark, Evil!Jaemin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write fight scenes, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Minor Violence, Minor mention of blood, jisung is only mentioned, mentions of guns, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechieprint/pseuds/haechieprint
Summary: "Who would’ve thought that Mark’s best friend, the person he loved and cherished, would turn into his enemy? Who would’ve thought that Mark would be assigned the task to put a bullet in his ex-boyfriend’s head, who he still has feelings for?"
Relationships: Mark Lee & Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	fated.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!! i finally wrote something again!! (pls note that there may still be some mistakes)
> 
> i started writing this at like 11 pm and then finished at 2 am so this whole thing was written on a whim. (pls don't bully me).  
> ALSO pls note that there is mentions of blood (a tiny bit), guns, and theres a small fight scene that isn't graphic at all. 
> 
> anyways... enjoy

Mark doesn’t believe in fate. Well, not anymore. He lost his faith in it the day his best friend left.

Honestly, he shouldn’t have had the belief of it in the first place. As a secret agent surrounded by life-threatening situations, you really didn’t want to think that some of your closest friends were killed because that’s the way it was meant to be from the beginning of time.

At first, the whole secret agent thing had seemed fun. Thrilling. And Mark felt like it was his destiny to be stepping through those walls with his best friend, who happened to be his boyfriend, as they went through the next phase of their lives together.

However, what Mark didn’t know at the time was that fate had a whole different plan in mind. For him and for Jaemin.

_“Do you believe in fate?” Jaemin asks Mark one morning, his voice soft and quiet. They had spent the last 20 minutes warming up, Mark holding the punching bag as Jaemin hit it, speaking no words to each other. Why Jaemin was suddenly asking a question such as that out of nowhere? Mark had no idea._

_Mark pauses, his lips tugging into a frown as he ponders over his answer. Fate meant that everything that had occurred in Mark’s life, had taken place for a reason. That it had been predetermined before he was even born. The thought of a force that powerful scared him. Mark liked being in control and in the know of things. Fate gave him neither. However, he had happened to end up at the same high school, college, and agency as his best friend despite them thinking that they wouldn’t. Either that was a huge coincidence or there was something out there that kept putting Mark and Jaemin together._

_Not that he was complaining._

_“I think” Mark hums, tilting his head slightly as he chooses his words carefully. “I think some things in my life were fated. Like meeting you.”_

_The answer seems to satisfy Jaemin enough because he lets out a laugh, dropping his hands from their defensive position. “You’re so cheesy” He mutters, shaking his head._

_“You love it.”_

_“I do” Jaemin agrees before his smile falls, turning serious. “I just…” He sighs and Mark frowns watching his facial expressions carefully. “I feel like I’m not where I’m meant to be. That there’s this other side of me that is just aching to be explored and released. I feel like this place is preventing me from reaching that potential.”_

_Mark takes in Jaemin’s words carefully. He wasn’t sure if he fully grasped what his boyfriend was trying to get at and Mark feels worry growing inside of him. “What do you mean… other side?” He questions, not liking the sound of those words. Other side could mean many things, most of which weren’t good._

_Jaemin shakes his head, stepping away. “Nothing… Just forget I said anything. I’m tired and not thinking straight. I’m gonna head back to my dorm and sleep.” And without another word or glance his way, Jaemin turns walking out of the room._

Back then, Mark wasn’t totally sure about what he thought about fate. Now? He says screw it. Two weeks after Jaemin had asked the question, he went rogue. No one had heard from him or seen him before he left. Most of his possessions were left in his room, but there was nothing that could lead to where Jaemin went. The only thing Mark found that related to his disappearance was a simple note left on his bed saying:

_I wish I could say I was sorry but… I’m not. Some part of me isn’t. Don’t come looking. I don’t think you’ll like what you find. - Nana_

Mark hasn’t seen Jaemin in almost a year. Their last encounter, leaving them both very injured physically and emotionally, had taken a toll on both of them. “Nana” as people now called him, wasn’t seen for almost a month following the fight.

Apparently fate had decided that Jaemin would take the wrong path. Turn against what he knew was right but later decided he didn’t care for. Who would’ve thought that Mark’s best friend, the person he loved and cherished, would turn into his enemy? Who would’ve thought that Mark would be assigned the task to put a bullet in his ex-boyfriend’s head, who he still has feelings for?

If that was fate then Mark didn’t want any of it.

“Are we sure he’s even here?” Mark asks quietly, speaking into his earpiece as he steps carefully down the hallway, gun in hand.

Jaehyun’s voice crackles as it comes in over the coms. “That’s what the kid said. Might as well check it out. This is the best lead we’ve gotten in months.”

“Well, that kid, Jisung, came from the streets. He would probably do anything for the bounty we have on Jaemin’s head.” Mark mutters. Multiple murders. Multiple robberies. Every single one ending with a dead end. That’s what Jaemin was good at; leaving no trace. Unfortunately, his skill only resulted in making Mark’s job of catching him harder.

“Staircase to your left” Jaehyun states. “Apparently he’s on the floor above you. 3rd door on the right.”

“Got it” Mark responds before he’s heading up the stairs, making sure to keep himself quiet in order to not alert Jaemin of his presence. Why Jaemin chose an almost abandoned apartment building to hide himself in, Mark didn’t know. Jaemin was the type of criminal to be on the run but still live in style. An abandoned, run-down building wasn’t his usual scene.

Mark pushes open the staircase door quickly, the door shutting softly behind him. The hallway ahead of him is narrow and long, the lights flickering overhead casting it in a low glow. The carpet, faded and ripped, is littered with trash and Mark switches his gaze between where he’s stepping, to in front of him.

Mark stops once he reaches the door, only to find it slightly ajar, the inside dark and empty. No sign of Jaemin. Mark flicks the safety on his gun off as he grips it with both hands using his shoulder to open the door a tiny bit more, light from the hallway flooding in. He wraps his hands around the gun tightly, his nerves on edge and the muscles in his body ready to be sent into action.

The apartment is just as disgusting as any other part of the complex but Mark narrows his eyes at the very obvious signs of life. An unmade bed stands in the corner, it’s nightstand covered with coins. A few clothes litter the floor and Mark rolls his eyes at the thought that Jaemin’s cleaning habits hadn’t gotten any better since he disappeared.

Mark steps further into the apartment, his eyes searching for the one person he didn’t want to see yet his heart ached for.

“Is he there?” Jaehyun asks, his voice low in Mark’s ear.

Mark does another sweep of the apartment, scanning over every nook and cranny that the sunset illuminated. He’s about to respond when he spots something on the coffee table. A glass of water. Usually, Mark would ignore something as small as that but there was something off about it. Something he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 _The ice_. The realization smacks him across the face. The ice wasn’t melted. Which meant that the glass was fresh, which also meant that Jaemin was here, somewhere in the apartment.

“I see your stealth skills are as shitty as ever” A voice sounds from behind him and Mark flinches in surprise, whirling around to see Jaemin leaning against the doorframe. There’s a smirk on his face and Mark feels his blood boil, his heart racing as he keeps the gun aimed at Jaemin’s chest.

“Ya know,” Jaemin says nonchalant examining the ring on his finger. The ring Mark gave him for their third anniversary. Somehow, Mark feels comforted that he still wears it. “I never took you as someone that would try and attack someone from behind, while they’re defenseless.”

Mark scoffs, “Yeah well I never took you as a murderer yet here we are.”

“Ooo, feisty as ever Mark Lee” Jaemin laughs, pulling himself off of the door frame as he takes a step towards Mark. “I like it”

“However” Jaemin starts, the smirk disappearing from his face as he grabs onto the barrel of the gun, Mark’s grip weakened as his heart aches for the person in front of him. Because no matter how many times Mark sees Jaemin fall deeper and deeper down the hole he dug himself, he can’t get rid of the good memories. The memories of the Jaemin he loved. “You can put that gun down. I know you aren’t going to shoot me.”

One moment Mark is locking eyes with Jaemin’s piercing gaze and the next moment he’s on his back, Jaemin straddling his waist, his own gun pressed to his chest.

“I see you still remember what the agency told you” Mark glares, gritting his teeth as he grabs hold of the weapon again yanking it to the side using his leg strength to roll them over. The gun goes flying from Jaemin’s grip and slides across the floor, hiding underneath a table.

Mark scrambles to his feet, Jaemin already swinging at him before he can defend himself. Mark’s hands shoot up quickly, grabbing onto Jaemin’s fist. “You seem to forget that we got the same training. Your fighting style hasn’t changed one bit.” Mark says and it’s at that moment, when Jaemin looks back to glare at him, his eyes locking with Mark’s, Mark just _knows_ that this fight was going to take a while.

They hit back and forth off of each other, trying to get around the other’s defense while also providing their own. They had trained together for years and had known each other for even longer. Their fighting was more of a dance than anything else. A brutal yet graceful fight to the finish.

Soon after what seems like forever, Mark finally finds an opening. A chance to turn the tables in his favor.

He quickly feigns a punch at Jaemin’s left side before hooking his right leg underneath Jaemin’s, swiping his legs out from underneath him.

Jaemin hits the ground with a groan, the wind knocked out of him, and Mark waste no time in grabbing the gun and pointing it at Jaemin’s head as he slowly makes his way to a sitting position.

Defenseless and exhausted, Mark spots the fear lurking behind Jaemin’s eyes. Mark takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart that pounds in his ears, his finger moving to rest on the trigger.

“I won.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “No” He pushes himself to a standing position, keeping his gaze even with Mark’s. The knowing smirk returns to his face and Mark’s jaw clenches. “I haven’t lost. Wanna know how I know that?”

Jaemin takes a small step forward, his next words coming out as a whisper. “Because you’re too afraid to pull the trigger.”

“Wanna bet?” Mark snaps, readjusting his grip on the gun. “Because right now it’s really tempting.”

“Do it then.” Jaemin shrugs, taking another step forward. And another. And another until his forehead is pressed against the barrel of the gun. “Shoot me.”

Mark freezes.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to kill Jaemin. Never in a million years would he be able to do that and Jaemin knows that too. Because Jaemin knows Mark and _that_ is Mark’s greatest weakness. Mark’s greatness weakness is Jaemin; the one person he has to face the most.

“I won’t shoot you-”

Jaemin laughs, cutting him off. “As I predicte-” but Mark stops him from finishing his sentence.

“I won’t shoot you to _kill_ you. However, I can shoot you to take you down.” And without another second thought, Mark brings his gun down and shoots Jaemin in the leg.

The cry that Jaemin lets out as he falls to the ground shatters Mark’s heart but Mark can’t find it in himself to do anything else but press his fingers to his earpiece and say to Jaehyun, “He’s down.”

In the next moment, two things happen. A door slams open from down the hallway as agents file in, and Jaemin reaches up, gripping onto Mark’s wrist tightly.

“You really did it” Jaemin gasps, his voice filled with surprise and his eyes wide with shock. Mark bites his lip, pulling his hand out of Jaemin’s grip.

“You were playing a losing game. Eventually, this path had to come to an end. After all, that was your fate, right?”

Jaemin opens his mouth to retort but decides against it, not having anything else to say. He doesn’t need to say anything. Mark knows that Jaemin realizes his time as a criminal is over and now he must suffer the consequences of his actions.

Maybe this meant that Mark would finally move on. Push forward without the person that had been by his side for the majority of his life. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

But that was his fate. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> yell at me in the comments or here
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/haechieprint)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/honeyyhyuckies)


End file.
